Whisper Love, Or Not
by bluechick73
Summary: Hermione has a strange dream, and she thinks it's telling her something. Meanwhile, Draco is stalking her, and Hermione hasn't given him the chance to tell her something...something so different and so unexpected...Read to find out! Review too!


Prologue  
  
Hermione hugged her knees close to her bosom, and rested her chin. She felt mixed, confused feelings. About him… What was his significance in her life? One day he was just annoying little mosquito buzzing in her ear everyday. Now, he was something more… like a quilt that has been in a family for so long, you almost forget it's in the trunk in the attic, until someone opens it and you realize it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!  
  
The kiss… the kiss, it meant nothing, or did it? Hermione toyed and batted the ideas around in her mind, trying to separate them, to figure them out. Suddenly, she felt heavy, and tired. Her weighted-down head fell back onto her pillow, and her eyes closed peacefully.   
  
Hermione eyes fluttered open, and she gazed absent-mindedly out her window. The pink dawn spread throughout the once midnight blue sky. She yawned delicately, and threw the bedspread off of her body.  
  
Hermione tiptoed out of her dormitory, so as not to wake up Parvati and Lavender. She sat on a sofa in front of the fire in the Common Room, and drew her knees in. The flames licked the dry logs, hypnotizing Hermione. Though her body was present, her mind was not. She couldn't help but slipping away from the confusing world, entering last night's dream once more, right where it had left off.  
  
Hermione stepped lightly, playfully, down the dewy Hogwart's lawn. The sun's rosy fingers grabbed the sky, but it was only a shimmer in the horizon. She climbed the mossy rock, never ceasing, or giving up. She reached the top, panting for breath, and a soft whisper of the wind shifted her wavy wisps of honey-colored hair. A dark shape greeted her, welcoming her to the edge of the steep rock. It overlooked the sparkling silver lake, the wisps of the old grandmother Willow tree protecting the two strangers.   
  
He clasped his hand in hers, offering the only heat to her, opposed to the chilly dawn. A gentle breath in her ear, a gentle tug of her auburn tresses. His lips met hers, sealed with hers, passion like fire. The hungry, forceful but tender kiss. The kiss of a new beginning…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione was still bewildered. What did it mean? Her strange dream… The dream that, perhaps, told her future, her life? Or represented it? Was she in a dark, lonely world, and someone was going to show her love and warmth? She adjusted her book bag on her shoulder, and flipped her undulating hair, attracting many glances in her direction.  
  
Hermione knew very well that, to put it simply, her hair was everyone's center of jealousy. She noticed Pansy Parkinson's glares, Lavender's averted gazes… And her aquamarine eyes, one could not help but stare into them for all eternity, hoping to find the secret of life.  
  
Hermione glanced down at her sneakers, her disheveled hair was all that separated her from the outside world. As she turned an abrupt corner, she bumped into something solid, and fell back, dropping her books.   
  
Slowly, she lifted her head to glimpse the cause of her accident. There, sure as the sky was blue, stood Draco, standing proud and solid, apparently unmoved. She turned away, not brave enough to face him. Before she knew it, he was squatting down next to her, stacking her books and placing them back into the canvas bag.  
  
"I--I'm sorry…" Hermione started, but Draco put his finger to her lips, to silence her. His eyes concealed his emotions, as he looked intently into Hermione's. To Hermione, those mysterious steely gray eyes reminded her of a winter day, a dark swirling mist, pulling you into their wrath with a strange gravitational pull.  
  
"Draco, don't," Hermione muttered, trying to breathe evenly. He had some kind of control over her, a power that held her in submission. Flustered, she snatched her book bag from his tight grasp, and stood up, trying to regain her composure. Without another look at Draco, she trotted down the corridor to the library.  
  
Once he was out of sight, (Hermione was surprised he didn't follow her), she leaned against a damp stone wall, breathing hard. She glanced out the small window across from her, studying the churning black sky. It seemed to match her mood perfectly. Gentle thudding noises pounded on the roof of the Hogwarts began, signifying that a wave of rain had begun.  
  
Slowly, Hermione entered silent library, massive torches glowing overhead. She gingerly set down her book bag beside a round, old wooden table. Meanwhile, the pounding rain only got louder and louder. Hermione started browsing the many rows of ancient books, reading each binding carefully, studying their character.   
  
When she reached the 11th row of books, not yet finding one interesting enough to borrow, she felt the strange sensation that she was being watched. A soft pitter-patter of footsteps were barely audible over the storm outside, but she knew someone was following her.  
  
Hermione tried her best to ignore the footsteps, and concentrated on only finding the right book to read overnight. She heard a rustle, and a dragging sound, like a book being moved around somewhere on the row ahead of her. She pulled an emerald green book, and peeped through the narrow space. A pair of murky eyes stared back at her. She screamed, and ran back to her table, dropping the book.  
  
Hermione clutched her chest, trying to catch her breath. she looked around wildly, hoping to spot the stalker. She held her breath, hoping in vain to hear the tiny patter of footsteps, the short breaths… nothing, nothing but the rain.  
  
Suddenly, a warm, soft hand grabbed her shoulder and Hermione turned to face them. It was none other than Draco.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said in his usual husky voice. His eyes studied hers, and if his grip wasn't so tight, she would have wriggled free and gone back to her dormitory, far away from him. "Hermione, I have the feeling you are trying to avoid me."  
  
DUH, thought Hermione. Why the heck would she NOT be avoiding him when he is stalking her?  
  
Unexpectedly, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her tightly against him. His soft warm lips met hers.  
  
She was suddenly aware that Draco knew very well that his superior power over her froze her under his control, made her vulnerable. Draco did not attempt to pull away from the kiss, but did the exact opposite. All Hermione could do was buckle her knees and try with all her meager might to push him away.  
  
Although she enjoyed the kiss, she had to admit, Draco was using her, taking advantage of her.  
When at last the Kiss of Eternity ended, Hermione was left gasping for air. She looked at Draco with a mix of fondness, caution, and anger.  
  
"Don't ever come near me again, Draco Malfoy, or it will be the end of you!" Hermione screamed, throwing a book at Draco. She turned to leave and heard a muffled "umph" as she exited the library.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione slipped on her silk, white nightgown. It was mid-thigh in length, but comfortable. She stroked her hair with a brush, smoothing out the tangles in her wavy hair. Smiling at her mirrored reflection, she set down the brush and burrowed under her thick quilt on her four-post bed. She sighed in contentment, said a quick "good night" to her room mates and turned off the lamp, blanketing the room in darkness.  
  
Tap, tek, tick, tick! Hermione lay motionless in her bed, straining to figure out the strange noise. Glancing at her window, she noticed little rocks being throw at the pane. Out the window, far out on the dew-smothered grassy lawn, was a silhouette. A lean, toned silhouette of a boy. His silver-blonde hair glistened in the moonlight, and his features betrayed his mischievous thoughts.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione made her way quietly out the common room, down a few corridors (barely missed by Filch), and out onto the Hogwarts lawns. An odd, prickling feeling on her neck reminded her that the route seemed vaguely familiar, though she could not pinpoint it exactly.   
  
A gentle breeze wove in and out of her hair, lifting it up and away. Her nightgown flowed in the wind, glowing with a moonlit kiss.   
  
"Hermione," a familiar voice whispered, taking her hands in his. Hermione did not resist, but followed him. He lifted her onto the rock ledge, and climbed up after her.   
  
Fireflies adorned the wispy branches of the willow. Crickets chirped in the warm waft of summer air, and the sweet smell of grass lingered.   
  
"Hermione, I've been wanting to tell you something… but every time I tried, you just ran away. But now--now I've got you, right here. I can tell you," Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione didn't say anything, just allowed Draco to lead her to the edge of the rock, dangling her toes in the cold lake water.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, and said confidently, "I love you, Hermione. And if you don't feel the same way, then at least now you know. I know I've been a jerk the past years, calling you names and playing tricks… but I'm ready to throw it all away, for you." He gazed pleadingly into Hermione's eyes, waiting for an answer.  
  
Slowly, Hermione's fingers wove into Draco's own, and leaned in for a kiss. Not forceful, not greedy or hungry, just a light touch, like the warm summer breeze just swept across his lips.  
  
Now Hermione understood everything. Her dream, indeed, told her that someday, she would find shelter in love. She smiled, and kissed him again. The kiss of happiness.   
  
The couple, the odd, opposite… perfect couple, sat on the rock, watching the sun rise, whispering confessions of love to each other, secrets that no one else but the invisible wind could hear.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked down, Hermione's head rested gently on his shoulder, sound asleep.  
  
"Sleep well, my angel…" Draco whispered, and gazed out to the glittering lake water, finally content with his life.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
